


Yalmor Blessings

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: The first Christmas aboard the castle ship was definitely an experience.
Kudos: 4





	Yalmor Blessings

The first Christmas the paladins spent with the Alteans sure was an interesting one. They, being aliens, didn’t celebrate Christmas or really understand the concept of a man bringing presents on a religious figures supposed birthday but they figured it must be similar to the Altean tradition of hanging Yalmor ears on a house to bless a union. It wasn’t really similar at all but after how the explanation of cows worked out, the paladins weren’t eager to explain Christmas or any other holidays so Coran asked around the Terra shop in the space mall.

“Well usually ya just get ‘em stuff in their favorite colors.” The shop assistant explained.

“Got it.” Coran was confident in his ability to get enough things for the paladins from him and the Princess and maybe pick her up a few things as well. 

Christmas arrived to the castle with freezing hallways, courtesy of Allura lowering the temperature in order to be more like Christmas on Earth. Keith was shivering on the couch under four blankets. Coran ran about stringing up lights followed by the mice who sabotaged his every attempt at hanging something similar to mistletoe that kept trying to bite him.

“Coran why don’t you sit down and pass around the gifts? I’m sure you can continue to hang things up later.” Allura pleaded.

“Of course Princess! I’m sure everybody is excited to open their gifts!” The paladins, rightfully so, were a bit afraid of what the two Alteans considered appropriate gifts. Coran passed everyone a box sat next to Keith. 

“Well? Open them up!” The paladins slowly ripped through the paper covering the boxes and breathed a collective sigh of relief when they saw that it was just socks.

“Hey Lance can we trade socks?” Shiro asked the boy sitting next to him on the floor.

“Is something wrong with yours Shiro?” Allura asked concerned that they had messed something up.

“No they’re fine but blue is actually my favorite color.” Shiro explained.

“What? I thought it was black? That’s all you wear.” Allura was confused, that’s the only color she’d seen in his room.

“That’s the only shirt I have.” The other paladins nodded in agreement.

“Do you mean to tell me that none of your favorite colors are what I think?” Allura was shocked. 

“Mine’s green.” Lance said.

“Red.” Pidge said as she reached across Hunk to steal Keith’s socks.

“Yellow.” Keith said as he pulled his blankets closer to his face.

“Surprisingly, mine’s black.” Hunk laughed. 

“But those aren’t the colors you were wearing when you arrived? They don’t match your lions!” Allura exclaimed.

“Is that how you matched us to our lions?” Pidge and Lance yelled.

“Of course not! I matched them based on your personalities!” Allura’s face burned bright red.

“You didn’t even know us!”

“It’s a magical Altean power, ok?! Just switch your socks and let’s move on.” Allura plopped back into her beanbag and stared at the ceiling.

“I don’t remember that power in your bloodline.” Coran mumbled to himself and Allura threw her box at him.


End file.
